


Fire Emblem: Futanari Beach Babes

by HeyItsAlternateMe23



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cullingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Futasub, Transformation, beach, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsAlternateMe23/pseuds/HeyItsAlternateMe23
Summary: Summer has arrived in Askr, and that means it’s time to hit the beach! Kira (female summoner) has received a mysterious invitation to go to a private beach.
Relationships: Camilla/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Laegjarn/Camilla, Laegjarn/Summoner | Eclat |Kiran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Fire Emblem: Futanari Beach Babes

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a female summoner named Kira.

_Ah, the_ _beach_ , Kira thought, looking out over the ocean, _the crystal clear waves, the hot sand beneath my feet, and a clear sky above me._ _I doubt there’s anything better than a relaxing day at the beach._ She continued along the hidden path to the private beach. Unbeknownst to her, however, she was being watched from a small hut near the beach.

 _Hmm, here looks like a good spot._ Kira set her bags down, and began to unpack. She rolled her towel out first, then her umbrella, and then set up her lawn chair.  
 _Finally, some peace and quiet._ Kira’s duties at the Order of Heroes kept her busy, and she was happy to have the day off to relax to herself.

Kira didn’t even get to open her book, however, before she heard footsteps approaching from her behind. She glanced up to see two familiar faces, Laegjarn and Camilla. Laegjarn was in a black one piece swimsuit, while Camilla was obscured behind her. “Oh, hello,” Kira said, “what are you two doing here?”

”Isn’t it obvious?” Camilla asked, looking over Laegjarn’s shoulder. “We invited you here.”

”Really? You could have just asked in person, instead of writing me an anonymous letter.”

”We wanted to surprise you,” Laegjarn said, blushing.

”Surprise me with what?” Kira asked, looking back up from her book.

”Something Laegjarn has just been _aching_ to show you,” Camilla said. It was then that Kira noticed a bulge in Laegjarn’s swimsuit. A very _large_ bulge.

”Oh, umm,” Kira said, flustered.

”Go on honey, show her.” Laegjarn slipped the shoulders off her swimsuit, the suit rolling down to reveal her large chest and puffy pink nipples. The suit kept rolling down, revealing the head of her cock, before dropping down entirely to reveal her shaft and large balls. Kira could feel her sky blue bikini bottom dampen. Camilla stepped out from behind Laegjarn to reveal her dick “contained” by her purple bikini bottom. In reality, it only cover about it a ball and a half of Camilla’s dick.

“And what else did you want to say?”

“I-um....I like you,” Laegjarn mumbles out, uncharacteristically shy.

”I don’t think she heard you, you need to be a bit louder.”

”I like you, Kira, and I would be honored if you had sex with me!” Laegjarn blurted, her face as red as the flames of Muspell.A brief pause filled the air between the girls. Laegjarn’s fave turned even redder as Kira struggled to find the words to say.

”Well, this is certainly the _strangest_ confession I’ve gotten.” Kira said, getting up from her chair, “but to be honest, I kinda like you too.”   
  
“Wait, really?” Laegjarn exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief. Kira leaned in close to her new lover, staring into her red eyes. “You’re looking pretty hard,” the summoner said, trailing her hand up Laegjarn’s dick. “How about you let me take care of that? But now out here, let’s head back toward that hut of your’s, shall we?”

Kira turned back to get her stuff, before Camilla said, “Don’t worry about that, I’ll get your stuff. You two lovebirds go have fun.” Laegjarn and Kira scrambled to the hut, ready to have said fun.

Laegjarn let Kira into a spare bedroom, adorned with little more than a nightstand, shuttered window, and small rug. Once inside, Laegjarn paused, an awkward silence filling the room. “What’s the stop for?” Kira asked.

”Well, you see, I’m still a virgin. All I really knew in Muspell was war, and I never got to know how to deal with my feelings, or other things like that. So I’m sorry if-“

”Shhhhh.” Kira our a finger to Laegjarn’s lips. “It’s okay. Just let me take the lead.” Kira got into her knees, and started to give a handjob to her lover. Kira didn’t realize how strong Laegjarn’s musk was, but being this close to her cock, it drove the summoner _wild._ Kira’s soft fingers slowly moved _up_ and _down_ Laegjarn’s impressive 7 inch shaft. Kira accented this by opening her mouth and beginning to suck on the head, eliciting a loud moan from Laegjarn.

”Oh, Kira,” Laegjarn let out, her breath quickening. The summoner switched to running her tongue _up_ and _down_ Laegjarn’s dick, now using her second hand to finger Laegjarn’s wet pussy. A bit of precum began to leak from Laegjarn’s cock, and Kira could feel it begin to pulse. “Fuck Kira, I think I’m gonna cum soon.” The summoner rapidly sped up her hands. “Kira, Kira, _ahh.”_ _Spurt._ A thick rope of cum shot across Kira’s face, the two, the three. Another landed on her well endowed chest.

“Oh, umm, I’m sorry I shot so quickly,” Laegjarn said, blushing. “I will try to hold out longer next time.”

”No problem,” Kira replied, taking a finger and scooping some cum off her tits. She stuck it in her mouth, savoring the bitter taste. “That just means I get to taste your _delicious_ cum sooner.” Kira scooped some more into her mouth. Imperceptible to the both of them, Kira’s clit began to grow the slightest bit larger.

”Now, lay down for me please,” Kira said, quickly scooping up the rest of Laegjarn’s seed. Laegjarn sat down, curious as to what Kira could be doing. She wouldn’t be curious for long, as Kira began to lick her folds.

The feeling was new to Laegjarn. She had masturbated with her cock plenty of times, but she never thought to use her pussy. It felt good, much more so than a handjob, but Laegjarn was detetmined to hold out longer for Kira. Kira slowly circled her tongue around Laegjarn’s folds, using her free hands to take off her bikini. It fell to the floor, and with it, one of Kira’s hands went down, eager to give her aching pussy some attention.

Kira reached into her cunt, fingerfucking herself as hard as she could. At the same time, she dove into Laegjarn, inserting her tongue and swirling it around in Laegjarn’s vagina.

 _Knock knock knock._ Kira lifted her head from Laegjarn’s folds and Laegjarn followed suit, wondering what the disturbance was. Camilla peaked her head in the door. “I’m sorry to intrude upon you two lovebirds, but hearing you two go at it is just making me go _wild_. May I join in?” she asked.

“I’ve got no problem with it,” Kira replied, turning back to bury her face in Laegjarn’s wet cunt. “I have- _oh_ no objections either.” Laegjarn said. Camilla entered the room, already naked with her 9 inch dick a full mast. She strode over to the bed, and lay down next to Laegjarn, kissing her. Laegjarn, distracted by Kira eating her out, gladly let Camilla take full control of the kiss. 

The purpled-haired vixen didn’t linger too long before making her way down to Laegjarn’s puffy pink nipples, fully erect and starkly contrasted against her brown tits. Camilla experimentally opened her deep purple lips and suckled on one. “ _Ahhh,”_ Laegjarn moaned, a pit of pre leaking from her dick. Camilla, eager from her response, took her hand and roughly grabbed Laegjarn’s other tit. She massaged it in her hand, enjoying it’s soft, supple feeling. Laegjarn moaned louder and higher, knowing that her boobs were her ultimate weak spot.

Kira, eager to finish her lover off, raised a hand to Laegjarn’s penis, and began to rapidly stroke it. “ _Ahhhhhhhhh,”_ Laegjarn climaxed, spilling her seed across her stomach, the white cum standing out against her milk chocolate skin.

”I’m sorry...again,” Laegjarn sighed. “I tried to hold longer this time but-“

”Stop that,” Kira said, “I already told you, I like you just the way you are.” Kira stood up and began to kiss up Laegjarn’s body, kissing up past her dick and stomach. Camilla backed off, not wanting to ruin the moment as Kira made her way in between Laegjarn’s tits, nibbled her neck, before settling on Laegjarn’s lips. Kira easily dominated Laegjarn, taking control of the kiss while waiting for Laegjarn’s dick to get back up. It wouldn’t take long, for what the Muspellian lacked in experience and stamina, she made up for in her eagerness and ability to recover.

Kira guided her lover’s cock to her snatch, breaking off the kiss to focus on it. Kira started slow, easing Laegjarn’s first 5 inches into her. Kira began to bounce up and down on her lover’s dick, slowly losing herself further with each bounce. The pair let their moans out for the world to hear, having removed all inhibitions. Kira only paused for a moment when she felt a prodding at her rear entrance. Camilla has placed her dick there, in position to thrust in. “May I?” she asked.

”Go ahead,” Kira answered, “and be as rough as you like.” That was all Camilla needed to hear, _slamming_ her cock into Kira’s ass. _“Oh!”_ Kira moaned. She slammed herself down on both Laegjarn and Camilla’s cocks accompanied by a wet _slapslapslap_. She was _extremely_ wet and rapidly approaching climax.

Even so, Laegjarn still shot her load first, deep into Kira’s womb, moaning out “ _Kiraaaaa.”_ Kira quickly lifted herself off of Laegjarn’s dick to focus on Camilla, still pounding into her ass. _Slap slap slap slap slap._ It didn’t take long for Kira to cum from this anal assault, the summoner moaning as she spilled her juices all over Laegjarn. But Kira didn’t stop there, determined to be a good partner, and finish off Camilla. Thankfully, with Kira’s tight ass, that wouldn’t take long, Camilla climaxing less than a minute later.

As the three women sat back on the bed recovering, the futa cum began to make it’s changes to Kira’s body. The small nub that was Kira’s clit grew from one, to two, to five, and finally eight inches of new girlmeat at full mast and ready to fuck, with a nice new pair of full balls to go along with it.

”What the fuck?” Kira shouted upon seeing her new member. “Why do I have a dick?”

”Didn’t Laegjarn tell you?” Camilla asked, putting her hand on the summoner’s shoulder, attempting to calm her, “If you ingest enough Futanari cum, you become a futa yourself.”

”OhmygoshI’msosorry,” Laegjarn rushed out, embarrassed, “I had no idea this would happen. Please, forgive me.”

”No, I’m the one you should be forgiving,” Camilla said, sighing, “I should have realized that Laegjarn likely didn’t know due to her lack of experience. I helped Laegjarn prepare so much, but I forgot about the most important thing of all.”

”No no no no no, if anything, I should be thanking the two of you,” Kira said, “my earlier outburst was more of surprise rather than fear or disgust. I’ve always kinda wondered what it’s like to have a dick, and now I know.” 

“We’ll, now that you’ve got this new toy,” Camilla said, getting down on her knees in front of the summoner, “how about let’s _play_ with it.” Camilla wrapped her full lips around Kira’s new penis. She started soft and slow, savoring every inch of the cock in her mouth.

”Ahh,” Kira moaned Who knew getting a blowjob could feel so _good_? Camilla, egged on by Kira’s response, began in earnest, bobbing her head up and down Kira’s shaft. “Ghk ghk ghk.” The new girlmeat filled her mouth and spilled into the back of her throat, and Camilla hadn’t even bottomed out!

”Ghk ghk ghk.” Camilla continued, going a deeper and deeper each time. Time became a blur to Kira. She could have been getting a blowjob for 5 minutes or 5 hours for all she knew. The only thing she could focus on were the wonderful sensations in her dick.

“Ahh, Camilla, I think I’m gonna cum soon,” Kira said, panting heavily. Camilla took Kira’s girlcock out of her mouth and began to stroke Kira the rest of the way to climax, Camilla’s deft hands making shirt work if the summoner. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna- _ahhhhhhhh,”_ Kira came, the first orgasm from her new cock shooting her thick seed across Camilla’s face and chest. Kira leaned back and slid down the wall, amazed at how pleasurable it was. Worn out from the day’s events, Kira’s eyes grew heavy, and her cock soft, before Kira fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I started writing this, but then I kinda lost the will to write for it, so I decided to cut it off and go ahead and start on other projects. I might return to these characters someday, but for now, this is it.  
> 2\. I promised u/thesaiyan21 on Reddit that I would do Futa Shamir x Mercedes next, but I have another idea planned (it’s a surprise for now). I don’t know if I will be doing it or the Futa Shamir fic next.  
> 3\. This is completely unrelated to this story, but have you guys heard of Redline? Because holy SHIT that was cool. My only criticism is that the movie ended.


End file.
